Julia Concepcion (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Police Officer; Vigilante | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thunderstrike #3 | HistoryText = Julia Concepcion is a police officer turned into the assassin Sangre after her young son became a victim of a heinous crime. Various men were part of an organized ring that abused children and distributed child pornography. They would take photos and make videos of children performing unspeakable acts and distribute them among the major players on the distribution chain. Julia dubbed herself Sangre and she started to eliminate the players on this list. One of her victims was a substitute teacher named Gerrins who was teaching at the school where Eric Masterson's son attended. Masterson saw Gerrins taken down by a sniper shot while he was picking up his son from school. Masterson changed into Thunderstrike and raced to the rooftop where the shots came from. The assassin had disappeared but a message was spray painted on the wall that stated "Sangre means blood". was called in to investigate since a costume vigilante was involved and Lt. Marcus Stone showed some of the evidence picked up in Gerrins' apartment to Thunderstrike and Lady Sif. They discovered the illegal distribution ring and the most prominent name on the list was the School District Supervisor named Armand Pelps. Sangre established a sniping point while Pelps was addressing the media but her assassination attempt was thwarted by Thunderstrike. Sangre told Thunderstrike that Pelps was a monster and more innocent children would be in danger if he continued to live. Sangre attacked Thunderstrike with a baton and wrapped a bolo around his legs. Sangre then sprayed Thunderstrike with some gas and established a new sniping point during the distraction. Sangre fired a shot towards Pelps but Thunderstrike was able to deflect the bullet with his hammer. Pelps was arrested and Sangre changed her outfit to avoid detection from the cops surrounding the area. As Julia walked away, the Punisher was standing on a nearby rooftop and noticed there is a new player on the vigilante scene. Officer Julia Concepcion and her partner would investigate a school shooting involving Eric Masterson's son, Kevin. His friend named Joey Greves had brought a gun to school because he was being bullied by a sixth grader. Joey opened up his locker when the gun fell out and accidentally went off. The shot missed Kevin but he was taken to a hospital for a complete physical. Julia learned that Joey got the gun from a junior high kid named Eddie Nacehello and he got the gun from a local gun distributor named Carl Washington. Julia changed into Sangre and perched herself on top of a rooftop when she saw a scuffle between Thunderstrike and Wildstreak. Sangre had no quarrel with them because her true target was Washington and she saw him leaving through a fire escape. Washington was stopped by some of the associates involved in the gun ring and they wanted to take him for a ride. Wildstreak knew Washington so she fought off the thugs with some help from Thunderstrike. Wildtreak tried to reason with Washington but he ran away when her leg enhancers ran out of powers. Washington did not get very far because he was shot down by Sangre. Bloodaxe witnessed the shooting from the shadows and watched Sangre escape. After Civil War She was listed as a 'Potential Recruit' for the Initiative by Tony Stark. | Powers = | Abilities = Marksmanship and Hand to Hand Combat Skills. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Costume that reverses into civilian clothes to escape detection. | Transportation = | Weapons = Sniper Rifle, Gas Gun and other Weapons | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}